What France Does Best
by Double Spoiler
Summary: I like all my teammates, and I know they like me.


**Warnings: **Contains implied sex and France.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Hetalia. Heh, sorry.

* * *

I like every member of the Allied Forces. And I know they like me too.

Really, they're great. I really wasn't expecting to see them more than acquaintances, you know. I thought they would be nothing more than drinking pals outside of battle. And I've know them all for most of my life, too. Desperate times call for desperate measures, where you have to get to know people far more. I thought I was going to have some onetime friends and nothing more. (Arthur was there, for instance; Never got along with him!)

But I was wrong. The moment I got to know them well, they pretty much _threw_ themselves at me. Not that I was complaining, though.

For instance, when one of our daily meetings were held, I'd walk into that meeting room and see Arthur first. He'd shoot me a trademark glare when I tried to give him one of my trademark winks. He's got this strange sort of attractiveness when he's pissed, and I have no idea how. I bet many women would agree with me, yet I think I'm the only one who knows him _that_ well.

Then, his attention would falter from me to look at the blond who was standing at the front of the room. Alfred would announce something, like his latest plan to try and take down Ludwig and those other team-mates of his. Then, Arthur would shoot his idea down. I can't help laughing to myself about how much Arthur seems to hate Alfred. Why? The American's smart in his own way, and his ideas are actually pretty decent… sometimes. Plus, those glasses are gorgeous on his face. Except, when I take them off, he's even more attractive.

The two would finally shut up when Yao rises out of his chair, and threatens to take over the meeting if they won't stop fighting. This man has the great talent of making these two be quiet when they fight. Just like me. Only, I usually make Arthur start fighting with _me_, and Alfred would sit down at watch the Brit scream at me. At least Yao calms them both down. I have no idea how he does it, but I frankly don't give a damn. He's excellent at something else, too.

Halfway into the meeting - when Yao ends up taking over anyways, as Arthur wouldn't stop trying to pick a fight with me or Alfred - I glance over at the Russian across from me, unable to help noticing the fact he's been smiling this whole meeting, arguments and all. Ivan's strange that way, really. He's quiet, and always seems to have a childish smile on his face. It's cute, actually. That scarf is also cute, but I don't know why he wears it inside. It can't be that cold in here, can it? It doesn't matter; most of the time, it's off a few hours later, after the meeting. And a few other things are off, if you catch my drift.

So, yes. I like my team-mates, and they like me. If you know what I mean. Really, these men are great at satisfying me. All of them. Feel free to insult me in any way, like saying I'm a "cheater" and a "filthy player", I obviously don't care. It's how I live.

But, to be fair, none of them are flawless. In fact, they're all far from it.

Arthur's the prime example. Sure, he's hot and all, but he has got to be the most impatient man I've ever met. One moment he'll be acting normal, the next he'll be screaming at you for walking in front of him. And, he'll take your words and make them into what he _thinks_ he hears, just so he can yell at you some more. I think I've argued with him more times than I've shagged him.

Alfred can easily be described in one word; awkward. And not in the cute way all the time. Sometimes, it's just down right weird when he says something and silence follows. He's bearable, but his addiction to the _disgusting _slab of grease he calls hamburgers is crazy. He's obnoxious in a bothersome way, even if he doesn't seem like that at first glance. Although, he's much easier to dominate than Arthur.

Yao… do I even need to begin? I guess that this man is the 'best' out of them all, as in he won't shout at you randomly, or make you feel like the only sane person in the room, but… it's strange to be in a relationship with a guy who is suppose to be four times my age, and yet he has the creepiest addiction to this cat called '_Shinatty-chan'_. I think that is it's name. Regardless, it's rather disturbing to be lying next to him, and I have this weird picture of the cat staring at me. I swear, I think Yao put it there deliberately. Even thought that doesn't make any sense.

I've already said that Ivan's childish and all, but if you get to know him, you'll realize he's not all that right in the head. And I'm not talking about something like Yao's obsession with that cat-thing, I mean down-right _insanity_. I feel so sorry for those three living with him, they seem to go through quite a lot of abuse. I feel like I do something right whenever I get Ivan to come home with me, like I just saved them from possibly being killed. By the way, never, _ever_ get Ivan pissed before or after sex. I learnt that the hard way, and I don't think the bruise on my hip will go away any time soon…

In conclusion, I only keep these guys in a relationship with me because I just want them for sex. They're nice and all, but I really only keep them around for romance. And I don't plan on breaking up with them any time soon.

Then again, Kiku's pretty attractive, don't you agree?


End file.
